


Sisters

by FortMcHenry12 (orphan_account)



Series: Don't you know that we'se a family [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Smalls being the awesome Smalls, Sniper being the awesome lil sis, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FortMcHenry12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Sniper and Smalls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Technically cowritten with fortmchenry12 dom FFN.net because I am her.

She was scared of losing her sister, terrified actually, them separating had always scared her. It had just been the two of them ever since she could remember. And then they ran away from the orphanage in the Bronx and met the boy from Manhattan with his unruly brown hair, hazel eyes, and the black cowboy hat. He was the one who eventually brought them back to the lodging house when they left the Bronx at the beginning of Train's reign as the first and last tyrant King of the Bronx. By then he had changed his brown eyes slightly dimmer with growing cynicism and his back a roadmap of scars from his time in the Refuge. By that time he had taken over as the leader of Lower Manhattan and had traded his old black cowboy hat for a regular gray newsboy cap, but underneath all the newfound anger and suspicion and the new hat he was still same cocky, silver-tongued kid who knew the streets of Manhattan better than other. And it was nice and safe in Manhattan and yeah maybe she had little bit of a crush on him, her sister always teased her about the way she always blushed and tugged on her blonde braid when he was around, so they stayed. Until they got the news Train had been caught trying to pickpocket from the Spidah himself and had been thrown in the Refuge leaving the Bronx in disarray. He was a bully and tyrant leaving the newsies injured, penniless, and leader-less and of course her sister forever Bronx newsie had wanted to go back and help their friends. It wasn't that she didn't want to go back too, it was just, she had never fit in over in the Bronx. Brooklyn newsies were strong and Manhattan newsies were witty but Bronx newsies were smart and she had never been smart like them but she had always had witty comeback and that was what had secured her place with Manhattan, not like the kids didn't already love their blonde-braided sister. So yeah it was safe to say she was scared as she watched her sister leave the lodging house one morning en route to the Bronx but she knew she had to let go or at least that's what the boy told her later that day as they sat in his penthouse her sobbing into his shoulder and him stroking her hair, for once out of its trademark braid and that's what she thought of as grinned watching her sister lead the Bronx to their rescue.


End file.
